


Mother’s Day

by belivaird_st



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Little Diana admires the powerful women in her life.





	Mother’s Day

Queen Hippolyta held the small excited princess daughter, Diana, on her lap at the playing field, watching her sister, Antiope, sword fight against her component, Menalippe. Both women were swinging their weapons around—clanging and scraping metal together. Menalippe kept stepping backwards on the grass with Antiope moving towards her tossing out some powerful throws. Menalippe had blocked every single one attack. She dipped her helmet head sideways missing the edge of the spare blade only by a few inches. With a swift low kick, Menalippe made Antiope trip and fall backwards, lying on the ground. 

Diana gasped and stared worriedly ahead with her mother smirking above her braided head, watching the battle intently. Her arms wrapped more secure around her daughter’s waist and knew her sister was in no sort of danger. 

General Antiope rolled out of the way the second Lieutenant Menalippe struck her sword down. Diana smiled with full relief over the sight of her aunt perfectly fine. She picked herself up and continued blocking more blows with her own weapon.

Queen Hippolyta could see that both women were incredibly hot and tired. Their chests were heaving, necks pulsing, eyes shiny and determined. Someday, her precious Diana would be just like them. She would become a strong, remarkable young lady. 

xxxx

Diana was giggling uncontrollably with her aunt tickling her on the ribs at her bedchambers after supper. The princess was squirming under the covers; squealing crazily. Antiope grinned as she dug her fingers around her niece’s back, belly, armpits and neck. 

“That’s enough, for now,” spoken the general of Themyscira. Antiope pulled away from the hysterical girl and sat still on the edge of the bed. She peered admiringly down at Diana, who gazed back up, smiling.

“I would like to battle you, Auntie,” Diana said eagerly. 

“Someday,” Antiope answered. “You are not ready now.”

“Mother says the same thing,” Diana huffed.  
Antiope cupped her forehead with a leather, fingerless gloved hand and bent over to kiss her between the eyes. She murmured the child a goodnight before blowing out the cilantro candles and leaving the pillared room with a formal nod to the two guards standing outside the hallway. 

Antiope entered her sister’s chambers and saw the backless material of her toga with her blonde hair in plaits. The Queen was staring longingly at the crackling fire pit and barely acknowledged Antiope’s arrival as she stood beside her at the rolled arm sofa.

“Diana is put to bed,” Antiope declared, looking at Hippolyta before turning to the fire. “She’s becoming more anxious with training.”

“She’s not ready,” Hippolyta held her breath. Letting out air, she thought of her baby and how every day she was growing more than before.

“She’ll never be, if you won’t let me train her.” 

_I know_ , Hippolyta thinks. Like most mothers, she had a hard time accepting the fact that her daughter would eventually be old enough to defend and take care of herself.


End file.
